Harry, Key, and the Half-blood prince chapter 1
by Kanisha the creator2
Summary: The Harry, and Key stories continued, as family is reunited, new mysteries about to be solved, and enemies returning, with old friends


I know that you people like how for the series of Harry Potter and Key Walker adds a few twists and turns to the original story.

That's why I'm making this new story called Harry, Key, and the mystery of The half blood prince.

The story starts like it's supposed to, with a twist.

A glimpse of the present, Key's parents is looking at a map, and finds Hogsmeade.

"Finally, we're here, I was hoping we make it", said Kai.

"We can't stay here, if we do, they are going to catch us", said John.

"We're not going to stay long, I just want something to eat", said Kai.

A waitress comes, who's revealed to be Abigail.

"Abigail!" exclaimed Kai and John.

"Kai, John", said Abigail.

Abigail puts down the food, and hugs her friends.

"How's are daughter and nephew?" asked Kai.

"Their fine, what you should be wondering if were you followed. It's dangers to be in a place so public", said Abigail.

Kai, John, and Abigail block out the windows, and doors to be caution.

"We had no choice, our old enemies finally found us and they're not alone. They're with you-know-who", said Kai.

"So,it seems Dumbledore was right", said John.

"Yeah", Abigail agreed.

"So, How long will you be staying, do you need a special place to hide. Or should I just lead you to the nearest hidden valley?" asked Abigail.

Kai and John notice Abigail wasn't as excited as she was a second ago.

"Why are you down?" asked John.

"It's been so long, you could've came back anytime without being detected, and you didn't tell me you were still alive. I always believed you would come back, but you didn't and I had to watch over your daughter unlike her aunt and uncle", Key explained.

"Vernon and Petunia is watching over our child, no way", said Kai, shocked.

"Yes, and I had to babysit to make sure, she's not too miserable. She is taking care of herself and her cousin", said Abigail.

"I guess you not over, the fact we left without telling us", said Abigail.

Before she could answer, she sees people in cloaks, and tells them to move

Abigail with Kai, and John in the kitchen, looking at the suspicious people.

"They have catched up, you must leave, wait I sense something", said Abigail.

Kai uses her X-ray scanner to tell, they're about to be surrounded.

So, Kai teleports John and Kai to Hogwarts in the forbidden forest.

Back to Privet Drive, something's are getting destroyed, bridges are being twisted.

After that, in the darkness to the light, Snape's house is revealed.

"Narcissa", said Bellatrix, revealed to be right next to Narcissa.

"Sister, trust me I know what I'm doing", said Narcissa.

"I trust you, but not him can't be trusted", said Bellatrix

Narcissa and Bathilda is walking up to the house, to see Peter pettigrew working for Snape.

Snape walks, seeing Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix put it down, you shouldn't touch things, that don't belong to you*, said Snape.

Snape is revealed to be sitting in a chair, Narcissa explains why she's hear.

"If the dark lord told you not say it, don't speak it", said Snape.

"The dark lord has chosen my boy, you have to help me change his mind", Narcissa told Snape.

"I can't change the dark Lord's mind", said Snape.

"Then please make sure he doesn't get hurt, take of him" asked Narcissa.

"Do better, make the unbreakable vow", said Bellatrix.

To prove his promise, they form a circle and Snape made the vow.

The story switches to an ad in a newspaper, showing Harry with Dumbledore by his side, while there's flashing lights.

That ad is what Harry's reading.

But, the story order is not key and Harry, it's Harry and Key, this time.

A girl comes, who's the waitress and walks up to Harry.

"Harry Potter. Who's Harry Potter?" asked the waitress, looking at the newspaper.

"No one, bit of a tosser", answered Harry.

"Funny, that paper of yours, a few nights ago, I could've sworn. I saw those pictures move", said the waitress.

"Really", said Harry.

"Yeah, I thought I was going around the twist", said the waitress

The waitress smiled, a smile to die for, and was walking away.

"I was wondering", said Harry.

"Eleven. That's when I get off. Maybe you can tell me more about that tosser Harry Potter", said the waitress.

Switch mode: Key's part of this chapter.

Key at the Diner with Roy, and Harry trying coffee for the first time.

"How come you never tried coffee before I mean I tried it by accident, during a sleepover as a dare?" asked Roy.

"I thought it had too much sugar, and me and sugar have a terrible past", Key told Roy.

"Makes sense, but there's not that much plus you can add honey", said Roy.

"Have any?" asked Key.

Roy reveals Honey in his bag, and puts some in her coffee.

Key sips it slowly and gets a good taste of it.

"Okay, it's not that bad", said Key.

Over a table, Key smiles at Harry, then she hears a whisper, and tried to figure out, where it coming from.

"Are you okay, you looked weird?" asked Roy.

"What, no I'm fine. Absolutely fine, I just thought I heard something", Key replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Roy.

"Absolutely", Key answered.

"Is that Dumbledore?* asked Roy.

"Where?" asked Key.

They check see the headmaster outside looking at the trains.

We should check it out", said Key.

Harry and Dumbledore are talking outside, then they apparate with Roy and Key.

Key, Harry, and Roy look sick, Roy throws up in a delivery bag from a restaurant.

"I think I'm okay", said Key, with her head down.

"Curious, most people throw up, the first time", said Dumbledore.

"I wonder why", said Harry.

"I bet you are wondering, why we're here", said Dumbledore.

"Actually professor, after all this time, I just go with it*, Harry told Dumbledore.

Harry, Roy, Key, and Dumbledore walk into a house.

"Wands out", said Dumbledore.

They use their wands as flashlights, looking around they see all nice pictures a d furniture.

Roy stops Key, when he noticed the Dragon blood.

Dumbledore pokes a chair, which a person's head pops up.

"Merlin's beard, you didn't have to disfigure me", said Horace.

"Well, I say you make a very convincing armchair", said Dumbledore.

"Yeah, what gave me away", said Horace, while turning back into his human form.

"Dragon blood", said Dumbledore, looking up.

While Dumbledore is trying to convince Horace to come back to Hogwarts, Key's necklace leads her back outside, which is when Roy follows her .

"Okay, something's up, what is it", Roy noticed.

"My necklace it sensed my parent's energy,from how long, I have no clue", said Key.

Key's eye start glowing and sees herself and her parents reuniting.

"What, what did you see?" asked Roy.

"My parents, we were hugging", said Key.

Back in the house, Horace is talking about how teacher Harry's parents and had most of the black family in his classes except Sirius.

"Oh, welcome back, I think you be interested in seeing this", said Horace, showing a picture of her parents with Abigail.

"I tell you, they were a wonderful trio, you know your parents, and Harry's we're inseparable. They loved each other", explained Horace.

"Horace, can I take this?" asked Dumbledore.

"Certainly, but you're not leaving are you?" asked.

"Well, you're not coming, and I know when to quit", said Dumbledore.

Just as they walk out, Horace decides to come back to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore explains that it's important why Horace should come back.

"I think I might of stole a wonderful night from you, Harry. She was very pretty", said Dumbledore.

"Oh, well I get another chance tomorrow", said Harry.

"Oh, you're not going back there", said Dumbledore

"But, what about my stuff, and Hedwig?", wondered Harry.

"Already at the place, take my arm", said Dumbledore, then apparate them to the lake.

By the grass, Roy pulls Harry, and Key out of the water.


End file.
